


Lost Promises

by MobileCocoa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, POV Third Person, my take on that one 5x13 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileCocoa/pseuds/MobileCocoa
Summary: ”You did it! You saved Sam! I could kiss you right now!"Silence.That 5x13 AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Lost Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in that one 5x13 AU except Patricia and Mono arent there.

Lena fired the L-Corp tazer at the worldkiller for a second time. This time as soon as the beam hit the masked woman, they saw the change in her eyes. No longer dark and blazing with fury, but muted and full of fear. And held such pain in them, not only due to her current predicament.  
  
”Son of a bit-” and she dropped to the ground. At least her voice sounded human, lacking the otherwordly echo Reign’s had.  
  
”You did it! You saved Sam!” Kara blurted out, voice full of joy.  
  
”And I did it without using kryptonite.” Lena responded, a small but ever growing prideful smile on her face. Kara immediately ran up to embrace her best friend.  
  
”I could just about kiss you right now!” Kara continued in her relieved rambling.  
  
Except that sentence caused a tense silence to fall over the pair. The kryptonian averted her eyes, and was sure there was a blush decorating her cheeks.  
  
”What’s stopping you, _Kara_?” With that quiet, almost confessionate whisper (that would have drifted among the wind to nothingness, had Kara been human) Kara’s head snapped up.  
  
Her eyes searched Lena’s, finding nothing but serenity and pure hopefulness. But as sure as Krypton was doomed to fall all those years ago, Lena was sure to have her emotional walls prepared, just in case.  
  
Kara brushed a stray piece of hair away from Lena’s face that had fallen from the brunette’s ponytail, her fingers tracing the Luthor’s cheek.  
  
She slowly leaned in, lips almost touching Lena’s. It was the human who finally connected their lips in a tender kiss. It was full of promises, unsaid feelings, and warmth.  
  
Suddenly she felt the CEO gasp and slightly pull away. At the same time, their gazes went to Lena’s chest where, in place of her heart, was a smoking hole.  
  
”No no no, Lena, don’t do this!” Kara begged as her friend started to collapse. It was for naught, as she no longer heard a heartbeat. The green eyes that used to hold so many secrets, sparkle like galaxies, were now empty and devoid of any sign of life.  
  
She barely registered Reign collapsing again, apparently having used the last of her waning power to deal the biggest blow to the hero she could.  
  
And even though she knew this wasn’t real, she cried. She cried for lost chances, broken promises, unsaid confessions.  
  
The Girl of Steel mourned, and the Heavens wept with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena you absolute dumbass, you didn't bother to check the Worldkiller was actually down???  
> This is based on her canon dumbassery.
> 
> i'm sorry?


End file.
